A Promise I'll Keep
by hungergamesgirlie
Summary: Peeta takes his place at the reaping and finds himself as one of the tributes. Later on he receives a visit from an unexpected guest. The promise he makes cannot be broken.


I solemnly watched child by child, 12-18, signed in for the annual Reaping. Every year since I was twelve, I arrived here early. Quickly, I stole a glance of Katniss. She was looking more beautiful than ever. You can always count on Katniss to look absolutely beautiful even on a day as dreadful as this. I let out a sigh. I have loved Katniss since I was five, but fate seems to keep us apart. Fate is not our only boundary. _Gale._

To be completely honest, it's hard to hate Gale. He isn't directly hurting me. Trust me, if he wasn't always with Katniss and slowly making her fall for him, I would have nothing against Gale.

I refocused on Katniss with her hair pulled back and her blue dress draping to the ground. I managed a half smile. She looked over towards me, and I twisted my head as if nothing had happened. Time passed, and I watched as Katniss and Gale exchanged mouthed words that I could not comprehend. They were interrupted by Effie Trinket, looking extravagant as ever. Her capitol accent ringed through District 12, but the mockingjays did not listen to her as they did for Katniss's beautiful voice.

We watched the capitol's video, which was the same every year. After the video ended, we prepared ourselves for the nightmare that most every child and family throughout Panem feared... the reaping.

"Ladies first..." Effie sang as she dipped her manicured hand in the bowl to 'reap' a female tribute. I prayed that it wouldn't be Katniss. Although she would have a great chance of winning, I can't risk loosing the love of my life. "Primrose Everdeen?"

Everdeen? If not Katniss then... I froze. Katniss's innocent twelve year old sister who's name had only been in once; the odds were not in her favor. I glanced at Katniss, then Prim, then Gale, who seemed to realize what was about to happen.

Prim was dragged away by the peace keepers, but Katniss wouldn't allow it. I held my breath as she threw herself out of the crowd of children and called to her sister.

"I volunteer!" _No._ My nightmares were becoming a reality as Katniss was escorted to the podium. Most of my nightmares were about loosing Katniss, and now she was being taken into the custody of the capitol.

She stood next to Effie, who floated to 'reap' a male tribute. I wanted it to be me so I could help her, but at the same time, I wanted it to be someone else, so I could stay with my family. I tried to choke out "I volunteer". But I didn't have too...

"Peeta Mellark?" I froze, almost confused. My two brothers looked down. I knew they were too selfish to volunteer, but no matter.  
I took my place next to Katniss, and after we shook hands, time flew by. We were allowed to have a short time with visitors before we boarded the train that would transport us to the capitol. My mom and brothers visited briefly.

"I love you, Peeta," my mom managed to spit out, but it wasn't forced. It was meaningful. I pulled her into a hug.

"Love you too, mom," I smiled.

There was a short lasting silence and then she said, "District 12 might finally have a winner this year." I knew she didn't mean me. She was referring to Katniss Everdeen, the beautiful hunter girl who always sidebraids her hair and whenever she kills squirrels, she hits them right in the eye; a perfect shot.

The Peacekeepers carried them out of the room. After a short-lived moment by myself, the visitor I least expected pushed through the door: Gale.

"Hey." I looked up at him with a surprised look on my face.  
"Hey,"

"Listen, Peeta, you have to do whatever it takes to protect her. Her family needs her more than anything and I can't allow her to be taken away from them. Okay?"

"I promise. I'll do anything. Even if it means," I paused making it clear that I'd keep my promise, "risking my own life."

Silence.

"Thank you," he muttered. "I'm sorry."

I didn't expect that. "Sorry for what?"

"I could have volunteered for you. You didn't deserve to be reaped. It's just... my family... and Katniss's,"

"It's alright, Gale. I promise I'll protect Katniss with my life,"

Gale stood up and patted me on the back, "You're a good kid, Peeta. Good luck out there." The Peacekeeper came in and glared at us. Times up. Gale turned back and smiled at me. Maybe I don't hate him after all.

In just moments, I will be on my way to capitol. Most things are uncertain for me right now. The only thing that is certain: The promise I made is a promise I'll keep.


End file.
